


Splices

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [3]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Series, i made up a lot of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Splices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splices

**Author's Note:**

> I -- I don't even know. But if there's anything in particular you want to hear from the Guide's perspective, please let me know!!

The _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Splices: _just wait for the day when Splices overcome their subservience to the Entitled. Just wait. (See individual entries [lycantant, felitant, rodentant, et al.] for more detail.)_

What it doesn't say is that there actually was a Splice uprising approximately 25,000 years ago. It didn't go well -- for anyone. Since then, loyalty and obedience to the Entitled has been genomgineered into every Splice creation.

It also doesn't say that there are no dolphin/human splices. No one has ever determined why -- then again, no one ever really thinks to ask.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884418) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake)




End file.
